


little nocturnal games

by lavenderlotion



Series: I would carry your dreams to the moon and back [6]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Rutting, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Ngh,” Erik groaned as he tossed his hand to the side to smack lazily at Charles’ annoying face.“Erik!” Charles cried dramatically and much too loudly for the time of night.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: I would carry your dreams to the moon and back [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	little nocturnal games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> this to prove to mid that i love her more than she likes me bc i write her bab cherik

Something slowly drew Erik from a deep slumber, tugging him towards consciousness in starts and stops. He tried his very best to cling to his dream, something hazy that left him feeling nice and warm. Burrowing himself deeper into his pillow, Erik focused on the blurry image of Charles that his dream was conjuring, hazy and blurred along the edges but definitely sexy enough that something heady began building in his belly as his dream sharpened into something clearer. 

It was enough that, even deep in sleep, his heartbeat started to quicken as things got good. Only, mere seconds later, the image of Charles laid out under him blurred when Erik was once again roused from sleep. 

“Ngh,” Erik groaned as he tossed his hand to the side to smack lazily at Charles’  _ annoying _ face. 

“Erik!” Charles cried dramatically and  _ much _ too loudly for the time of night. 

Not that Erik knew what time it was, since he had just been  _ sleeping, _ but he could only imagine that it was something unreasonable if Charles had been so slyly trying to wake him up. If Charles was using his  _ telepathy _ to wake him up during the middle of a  _ very _ good dream, then he was up to something Erik wanted no part of. 

In fact, whatever the time was, Erik knew he wasn’t waking up. He gathered his will power and leaned back to press his head firmly into his pillow. Erik considered turning over to bury his whole face in the soft cushion but decided against it. He wasn’t a huge fan of sleeping on his stomach in his bed, and flipping over was bound to do nothing but pull him further from sleep’s sweet grasp. 

Erik focused on breathing deeply and evenly nothing else, letting his mind clear until his thoughts held nothing more than a hazy pleasantness leftover from his dream. He could tell that sleep was near and he eagerly awaited its sweet embrace, hoping to return to his pleasant dream and trying to think of the hazy image of Charles to bring himself there. 

However, just as Erik was slipping into sleep, Charles rolled into him. 

Not only did Charles roll into him, but it felt like his boyfriend was trying to mow him off the freaking bed! Erik let out a grunt when Charles’ weight pressed down upon his arm and his hand got trapped between Charles’ hip and the mattress. He tried to push him off but couldn’t, not still so heavy with sleep. Charles’ hips moved closer until his groin was pressing against Erik’s thigh, and Charles’ bare, damp erection brushed against his skin.

“How are you still erect?” Erik hissed, rolling over and forcing Charles onto his back, then rolling even more until Erik was laid out over his front and hiding his face in his neck with a groan. “You came three fucking times already.”

Charles shrugged and brushed warmly across his mind. “I don’t know. Probably because I’m thirteen, you old man.”

“Shut up, Charles,” Erik muttered, shifting himself around until his own groin was pressed into Charles’ stomach which allowed for Charles cock, stupidly erect for the number of times he’d already come and standing at attention, to settle against his ass cheek. “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

Charles’ hips twitched upward, and his erection dragged across Erik’s ass. “No,” he said, breathlessly, “but neither do you.”

“It’s time to sleep,” Erik told him firmly, letting his eyes fall closed as he snuggled into Charles’ warm skin. 

Charles’ arousal was a distant point of awareness at the back of Erik’s mind from where their thoughts were always twined together, but he did his best to ignore it. Erik was surprisingly sated and not-so-surprisingly tired. He  _ was _ fifteen, after all, and normally he could get hard from so little as a whiff of Charles’ deodorant. Tonight, however, he just wanted to sleep. 

With that simple desire in mind, he spread his thighs to make it easier for Charles to rut against him. Another heavy wave of sleep washed over Erik, forcing a yawn to split his jaw. He mouthed at the skin of Charles’ neck lazily as Charles continued to make short, erratic thrusts of his hips that dragged his cock across Erik’s ass and left behind quickly-cooling lines of precome. A harsh breath rushed out of Charles’ lips, and Erik only felt more tired. 

At one point Erik was vaguely aware of Charles spreading his ass cheeks and settling his cock between them, but he was too close to the blissful peace that sleep would bring him to care. Charles wasn’t keeping him awake any longer, thank god, and Erik’s mind was tired enough that he slipped easily towards unconsciousness now that Charles’ influence was gone. 

Just as sleep finally overtook him, he heard Charles let out a bitten-off moan, and a comforting warmth, starting at his ass, spread out across his whole body while sleep claimed him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_
> 
> i run an 18+ x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
